Smaller (English Version)
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: In a moment of being lost in a forest and trapped in rain, Boboiboy realized just how small and fragile Yaya is compared to him. Just a short story in a school camp that make Boboiboy started to look at Yaya in a different way. (Boboiboy/Yaya)


**Smaller **** Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Grown up Boboiboy, and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

**When I saw you, I realized how small and fragile you are.**

**oOo**

"Okay Everyone! Line up!"

A command from the teacher stopped all the first grader who still prepared their tent and tools they need for their camp day. They walked to the teacher and started making two group of line. Boy and Girl.

Today was a camp day for orientation. Every first grader must attend it include Boboiboy and his friends. After three years of being separated -because apparently Fang and Ying enter a different middle school-, now they enter the same high school. And like it said before, Boboiboy and his friends was having a camp days for three days.

"Alright! After an hour we will start a game. All of you will be divided into a group. Each group consisted of four people. Two boys and two girls. Every group will be divided by the color they get." And then the second grader who helped the teacher walked to the first grader with a black box in their hand. They asked every first grader to take a card from the black box.

"The game is easy. You just need to find a checkpoint that was marked in the map you'll get after the group is decided. Every checkpoint has a keyword that will lead you to the finish line. The first group who reach the finish line will be the winner. Any question?"

After there was no one who asked, the teacher excused himself and let the first grader continue their activities. Gopal hurriedly run to his best friend, Boboiboy, hoping that he will be in the same group as him, but it's seems that the fate was not in his side. Boboiboy got a red card meanwhile Gopal got a yellow one.

Boboiboy continue to look at other student, looking for anyone who will be in the same team as him. His eyes still wandering, once in a while he would asked a person he knew until his eyes landed on a certain red card. And it belongs to non other than his longtime rival who he hadn't seen in very long time. Fang.

_Oh great! __Just great._

"Why am I in the same team as you?" Fang asked angrily after he knew that he was in the same team as his rival. Boboiboy just rolled his eyes. It seems that Fang had same thought as Boboiboy.

"Do you think I want to be in the same team as you?" Boboiboy ignored Fang who were ready to start an argument with him; he was looking to the girls group instead. _Who will be in the same team as me? _"Let's just look for our team member instead of arguing over nothing."

After searching –or specifically after almost all the girls approach them, showing their card to them in hope to be in the same team as Boboiboy and Fang- them finally found their team member. It was Yaya and Ying. Their childhood friends.

Boboiboy sighed in relieved. He was happy that it was not some random girl who would scream every time Boboiboy and Fang looked at them or every time Boboiboy and Fang started argued over something stupid. And if Yaya and Ying was in the same team that will be great because who could compete with Yaya and Ying in a brain game? They definitely will be the best team and win this game easyly.

**oOo**

Boboiboy never thought that his team would split up like this. The first hour was a nice and peaceful. They were a great team. With Yaya and Ying brilliant brain, they reach every single checkpoint quickly. They could solve every puzzle and answer every quiz at every checkpoint, at least until they reach the final puzzle where they should find the finish line from every keywords they have got. The keywords was directed to two different place –or that was what they were thought where it is.

"The finish line must be here!" Boboiboy pointed toward the south lake in map. Meanwhile Fang pointed toward the north lake in map.

"No! The finish line must be here!" Now Fang turn to pointed toward the north lake in map.

The two boys glared at each other like they want to kill each other with their glare. Yaya and Ying tried to ignore those two because their first priority was to find the finish line quickly so they can win this stupid game. It a wasted to stopped Boboiboy and Fang little argument if Yaya and Ying haven't find the finish line, because the reason they started arguing was the finish line itself.

"I said it must be here!"

"No way! It must be here!"

"ENOUGH! Can you stop arguing for a while? I'm trying to think properly here!" Ying finally had enough and scolded Boboiboy and Fang. The two boys just lower their head because what Ying said was right.

After that, something unexpected happened. A huge bear suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It looked so angry; its eyes glowing with rage and it started attacking them with its claw. Boboiboy and Fang tried to fight it but Yaya stopped them. She said that bear was an animal who need to be protected. In other hand, Ying already run from it and dragged Fang with her without she realized. Boboiboy then followed her action and run from it, dragged Yaya with him.

"Um… Boboiboy, you can drop me now." Asked Yaya because it seems that Boboiboy didn't realize that he was carrying Yaya. Bridal style.

"S-Sorry."

After get down from Boboiboy's hand, Yaya inspected her surroundings. This place looked foreign to her; it seems that Boboiboy brought them deeper to the forest. "Where are we?'

Boboiboy looked at his surroundings too. When he run back then, he didn't care where he run and if his prediction was right they must be lost somewhere in the forest. "I don't know."

Yaya tried to grab their map in her pocket but she couldn't find it. "Oh no! I left our map in that place."

Like their misery was not enough, the rain started to fall so suddenly. Boboiboy and Yaya run in hurry again, looking for a place they could use as a shelter. Fortunately, not so long enough Boboiboy found a little shelter they could use. Boboiboy and Yaya then run to that shelter quickly.

"When will the rain stop?" Boboiboy asked while he looked at the gray sky that didn't looked like will stopped spraying them rain in a mean time.

"I don't know."

Boboiboy watched his childhood friend shuttering from the cold. Her clothes was damp and Boboiboy knew how the wind blowing coldly this time. Yaya hugged herself; sometimes she would rub her hand to keep her warm.

Without further thought Boboiboy discard his jacket and gave it to Yaya. "Use this! You are cold right?"

"But how about you, Boboiboy?"

"I'm fine. My clothes still dry and long enough to keep me warm. Now use it!"

Yaya nodded and wear Boboiboy orange jacket. Subconsciously, Boboiboy keep staring at Yaya in silent. He notices one thing he never really cares before.

Yaya's body was a lot smaller than the last time Boboiboy notice it.

His jacket looked bigger in Yaya's rather small body, it make her sink under his orange jacket. Boboiboy then observed Yaya's hand. It looked small and rather curved than his. Boboiboy's hand definitely could hold her small hand with ease. Even her height was a lot shorter than him if we looked at their shoulder height. Maybe her height just reaches Boboiboy's neck or chin. And if he remembers correctly, back then when they still elementary school her feet were smaller than him. To make sure Boboiboy compare their feet again in silent and just like what he thought, her feet was a lot smaller than the last time he remembered.

Looking at Yaya's stuttered body and the way she hugged herself remind Boboiboy that although Yaya has a super power, she still a girl like any other ordinary girl who need to be protected by a man. And Boboiboy wanted to be that men.

Wait a moment! Why am i thinking like that?!

Boboiboy shakes his head. He shouldn't think something weir about his childhood friends.

"What's wrong with you Boboiboy?" Yaya asked when she saw Boboiboy shakes his head and slapped his cheeks.

"I'm fine!" Boboiboy smiled at her widely. Tried to look normal in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Boboiboy then nodded. "Okay." Yaya looked at the sky again. "When will this rain stopped?"

That's right. Rain. Boboiboy should thinking about rain rather than thinking about how small and cute his childhood friend was.

Boboiboy widen his eyes again. Why he still thinking about her? He can't think something weird about her! He needs to stop before he started doing something stupid. Boboiboy choose to remain silent and tried his best not to look at Yaya. For the first minute Boboiboy keep thinking about anything except Yaya but his thought always ended up at the beautiful hijab girl beside him.

Boboiboy give up and watched her feature again in silent. Now he looked at her face. To be honest, Boboiboy was not a person who cared about peoples face but he know that Yaya's face can be categorized as stunning. She looked very cute with her long eye lashes, her small and pointed nose and do not forget about her thin pink lips. If she isn't famous with her high discipline that made people feared her, maybe there was already many man confessed their love to her.

Thump Thump Thump

Is it just his imagination or did his heart rate increased? He usually didn't react this way around girl before, especially Yaya. And he doesn't understand why the facts that there were not so many boys who brave enough to get close to her make him happy.

Beside him Yaya looked very exhausted. She nearly makes herself fall several times. Boboiboy remembered that Yaya volunteered herself to be the representation of the first grader and he know how tight their schedule was, but when he saw Yaya looked so exhausted like this… Just how much their task is to make Yaya of all people nearly made herself fall?

"If you are exhausted, just sleep. I'll wake you if the rain stopped."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She rubbed her eyes, tried to make the sleepiness that attacked her disappear. Without further thought, Boboiboy lead Yaya's head to his shoulder so she can lean to him and take a rest. He didn't think about the concequences of Yaya find out his fast beating heart.

"Just sleep."

Yaya wanted to refuse Boboiboy offer but the sleepiness and her exhausted body beat her stubbornness. Slowly she closed her eyes and flew to the dreamland with the help of Boboiboy's warm jacket.

In other hand, Boboiboy tried to control his beating heart when he heard her soft breathing. He observed Yaya's calm feature when she was sleeping in his shoulder. So calm and beautiful.

Boboiboy didn't know what obsess his mind but when he saw Yaya's calm face, he wanted to be the man who will protect her from anything in this cruel world.

Boboiboy caresses her face unconsciously. He smiled at how calm and beautiful the girl with pink hijab in his arm. "What did you do to me Yaya?"

The sound of Yaya's soft breathing and droplet rain make his eyes feel heavy. It's like a lullaby who sang him to sleep. It makes him really sleepy.

He lean his head to Yaya's head. Feel her warm body through her head in his cheek. Slowly but surely he closes his eyes and fall to dreamland with her in his side.

**oOo**

"Boboiboy wake up!"

The sound of a person he knew very well awoken him from his dreamland. It seems he fall asleep too and forgot his promise to awaken Yaya if the rain stopped. And now, it's Yaya who wake him up after the rain stopped. How embarrassing.

"The rain already stopped. We should continue our journey and find our way back before sunset." Yaya explained to him. Boboiboy nodded and followed her.

From afar they heard some people shouting their name. Boboiboy focused his vision, and then he saw a guy with his usual yellow jacket and some people he knew.

"Gopal! Fang! Ying! Guys!" Boboiboy called them.

Said person quickly run to Boboiboy and Yaya after they heard Boboiboy's voice. His best friend Gopal hugged him tightly and cried dramatically. In other hand, Ying hugged her best friend Yaya but she didn't cry dramatically like how Gopal is. Ying lead Yaya to their respectable teacher meanwhile Gopal and Fang lead Boboiboy. They need to report what was happening to their teacher.

"Boboiboy, why your jacket was in Yaya's body?" Fang asked, and to make it worst Gopal added too.

"Yeah. Why your jacket was in Yaya's body? Is there something happening between you two?"

Boboiboy looked at his own boy and notice that his jacket was nowhere. Suddenly his memory flied to that moment and his heart thumping again when Yaya's calm and beautiful face came into mind.

"There's nothing between us. The rain made her clothes damp and I gave her my jacket."

"Are you sure there's nothing else aside that? Your face is red! Oh… Did you…"

"It's nothing okay? We should back." Boboiboy quickly walked away and followed to where his teacher led them to their camp, ignoring Gopal constant question and suspicious look from Fang.

He needs to think about his problem with his heart and Yaya alone. He can't let anyone know about this. Include his grandfather.

_What's wrong with him actually?_

**oOo**

**A/N: I can't believe I actually make an English version of this story. And just so you know, it's my first time to actually write a story in English so I apologize if my grammar is… you know… wrong. I tried my best to write this. Anyway, the character in this story is kind of… Out of character. I tried to keep them in character but as you know it's a love story so it's kind of hard for me to keep them in character. Beside puberty can often change someone personality, right? (At least for me, yes).**

**I actually wanted to make an English version of the sequel of this story, but it will take a lot of time. Anyway, can I ask you something? Should I post the English version of my sequel in this site? I mean I'm already post it in Indonesian language and I actually will post it in my Tumblr and DA.**

**Anyway, thank you very much for reading this weird story.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
